The present invention relates to a contact pin contact bushing structural unit, in which the contact pin includes two approximately parallel legs for insertion into the hole of a circuit board. The legs border an elongated hale created by stamping, are spring-mounted, and end in a shoulder which serves to mark the boundary of the insertion path.
A contact pin--contact bushing structural unit of this type is known as disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 29,513. In this unit, both the contact pin and the contact bushing are formed from punched-out contact sheet metal. The contact bushing, which adjoins the shoulder terminating the insertion path of the contact pin, has the form of a tongue which displays a punched-out opening and which is bent backwards onto itself, along an axis that extends on a diagonal to the pin axis and that runs substantially through the area of the punched-out contact opening. The tongue has a certain elasticity which determines the contact force with which the tongue rests against a counter-contact pin introduced into the punched-out opening. When there are inconsistencies in the dimensions, which is ultimately unavoidable, there are relatively high contact resistances for small insertion forces, and vice versa. High insertion forces, which for their own part contribute to desirably small contact resistances, are impossible to achieve, however, whenever there are very many contact pin - contact bushing structural units of the described type fixed to a shared circuit board for the purpose of coupling the units with a counter-plug device comprising a number of counter-pins of the appropriate dimensions.